


holy hands (oh, they make me a sinner)

by mindelan



Series: missing scenes [3]
Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lots of talk of consent and boundaries, love my kids, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/pseuds/mindelan
Summary: Kissing James is nothing like kissing Güero.post 3x05.





	holy hands (oh, they make me a sinner)

**Author's Note:**

> highly requested smut fic, post 3x05. ;)
> 
> title from “the river” by bishop briggs

Kissing James is nothing like kissing Güero. That had been a want –– this is a need.

Kissing Güero had stoked the fire inside of her, building it up higher and higher. Now, with James, she feels as if when she’s not kissing him, she’ll burst into flame and explode into a thousand pieces around the room. She needs this.

Teresa’s hands are everywhere –– on his face, in his hair, scratching down his neck and underneath the collar on the back of his shirt. She barely pauses to catch her breath, choosing to relentlessly drag him closer to her with open-mouthed kisses and sighs of contentment mixed with soft moans of pleasure.

 _Dios mío._ This is going to kill her. Not a bullet or poison, but James fucking Valdez.

James seems to feel the same way. His fingers rove all over her body like he can’t get enough to her, sliding down her back and cupping her ass to pull her flat against him, then back up to her neck and her face, devouring her with his kisses. Her heart feels as if it’s going to beat out of her chest, and whenever her hands skim over the pulse on his neck, she knows he feels the same.

“Bed,” she gasps out between kisses, pressing her forehead to his in an attempt to catch a breath. They’re no longer sitting next to each other; he hovers over her, braced on his forearms while she looks up, their legs tangled together and chests nearly touching, both heaving for air. “Bed, _now.”_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” James manages, looking down at her with such sincerity in his eyes that she could cry.

She reaches up to cup his face, pulling him down for a gentle kiss which he gladly returns, eyes fluttering closed. Her thumbs stroke his cheekbones when they break apart, grazing the top of his beard. That only makes her wonder what it would feel like to have his face drag down her skin, and the burn that she’ll feel tomorrow ––

“Yes,” she breathes out. This is one decision she knows she won’t regret, on she knows she’ll never regret even if it leads to nothing. “I want to do this, James. I want _you_.”

“Good,” he murmurs, shifting on top of her as he kisses a line down her neck that has her squirming and moaning in his grip. As soon as he reaches her collarbone, he moves one arm to her waist and the other to the back of her head to pick her up. Instinctively, Teresa wraps her legs around his hips and he lifts her in one swift movement. “Me too.”

They don’t make it to the bed –– at least, not at first.

James staggers, not under the weight of her, but because of the desire he feels, and presses her up against the wall as soon as they make it to the bedroom. She curls her arms around his neck and into the back of his hair, tugging ever so slightly to make him groan against her jawline where he’s currently marking a bruise into her skin.

(She’d been right. His beard scratches deliciously against her face.)

It’s not long before they’re both shrugging off their jackets and untucking their shirts out from their pants. The new skin revealed has her grinding her core down against his length, and, in return, he angles one of his thighs between her legs, the friction so intoxicating that she can’t hide the moan that slips from her lips, even when she bites down in an attempt to stop it.

“You don’t have to hide,” James mumbles against her neck as she tries to cover another sound. She’s never been a loud lover, always preferring to get off quickly and quietly. “Not from me, Teresa. Never from me.”

The way he says her name sends shivers down her spine and she doesn’t hide the groan that escapes from her mouth. If it’s any indication, his smile against her skin shows his pleasure.

“Neither do you,” she grinds out, tugging his hair to pull his head up, meeting his lips in another bruising kiss, tongues tangling with each other. She’s wrapped around him so tightly that she’s afraid it hurts, but his fingers are leaving bruises on her thighs where he presses her up against the wall that she knows will be there tomorrow. “Don’t hide from me, James. I want to hear you.”

In response, he spins around and walks to the bed, not separating his mouth from hers in the entire move backwards. In a few seconds, he’s set her down gently and sits next to her, then tugs her into his lap, where she goes gladly.

As soon as she’s situation, she runs her hands up underneath his shirt, feeling the planes of his muscles and the sparse amounts of chest hair underneath her fingers and her abdomen clenches in anticipation. “Can I take your shirt off?”

“Please,” he replies before the words even make it fully out of her mouth. He leans back so she can take it off easier, and as soon as it’s off and thrown onto the floor somewhere, he’s running his fingers through her hair and tugging her closer to him once again.

It almost reminds her of being a teenager again, anxious movements and unable to be away from each other for longer than the necessary amounts of time. It feels like she’ll die if she’s not touching him constantly, but his eyes are dark with lust and it doesn’t seem like he can get enough of her either.

This, being with James, feels right.

Before he even asks her, she’s taking off her own shirt, so eager to feel his calloused hands against her skin. She’s not self-conscious, not with him, not like she’d been with Güero in Chicago when he’d finally seen the new scars that now marred her skin.

James doesn’t say anything, just dips down to softly kiss the top of a thin, faded scar right below her collarbone, following the length of it with his tongue. The sensation is so overwhelming that she thinks she might have blacked out for a moment, not used to feeling gentleness on the parts of her marked up by violence and warfare.

“Can I take this off?” he whispers, lips close to her ear as he reaches behind her and fiddles with the clasp of her bra. Teresa cannot find it in herself to speak, but nods her consent. Her hands tremble where she touches him.

This is James, she reminds herself, the pleasure getting muddled and confused in her mind, mixing with bad memories. He would _never_ hurt her.

“Hey,” he says, moving his hands from her back to her face, lifting her gaze up to him so they can look each other in the eye. “Teresa, you’re shaking. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she murmurs, brushing off his concern with two words, but when she leans forward to capture his lips once again, he stops her. “It’s nothing, keep going.”

“You’re not,” James replies firmly, reaching up to brush a piece of her hair off of her already sweaty forehead. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable with it. I don’t expect anything; I just want to be with you, in any way that you want.”

He is so gentle with her. It’s unlike any side of him she’s ever seen, but has always known is there, deep down inside of him. It warms her heart to know that she’s the one who’s brought it out of him.

“No, I –– that’s not it,” she argues, but there’s no heat in her voice. The words stick in her throat, red blossoming on her cheeks, but she forces it out all the same.“I just. . .I’ve had bad experiences with men. In the past. But I want this –– I want _you_.”

He nods, nothing but understanding in his face. She wouldn’t have expected any less from him, but it relieves her all the same, shoulders sagging. His hands slide down from her face to rest on her shoulders, curling ever so slightly around the back of her neck. “Tell me what’s no good, if you can. You don’t have to give details.”

“You can’t surprise me,” she blurts out, her gaze shifting to the wall behind them instead of his face. “I don’t mind it being rough, but don’t hurt me. And I can’t –– don’t tie me up or do anything that I can’t get out of myself.”

Her words are almost a garbled mess. The cool, calm confidence she usually portrays leaves her in a split second, but James seems to understand all the same.

“Hey,” he repeats, tilting her chin up so she’ll look at him. “It’s fine, Teresa. I swear. I won’t do any of that. Thank you for telling me.”

“There might be other things,” she tells him, chin jutting out in defiance, pulling her walls back up with every second. “I don’t know.”

His hands stroke calming patterns on her skin, and all previous anxiety seems to leave her body in waves. “We’ll roll with the punches, then,” he tells her, then adds, “I don’t like being tied up either.”

And then they break down again, and she’s vulnerable once more.

“Okay,” she breathes out. “I won’t do that to you.”

A small smile graces his features. “Do you want to go on?”

She knows, absolutely, that if she says no, he’ll respect her boundaries and back off. But that’s not what she wants. “Yes.”

And instead of waiting for him to do it, she reaches behind herself with completely still hands and unhooks her bra.

All of the air seems to leave him, and he deflates underneath her, eyes not leaving her chest even when she shifts to toss her bra behind her.

“Like what you see?”

“You know I do,” he manages, licking his lips. She can’t see any of the color in his eyes; the pupils swallowing most of his irises. “Can I––?”

She reaches for his hands and places them on her breasts, shuddering at the feeling of him touching her chest. “Yes.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, he’s all over her, hands skimming down her sides and cupping her breasts in his hands. Unable to resist, she leans down to kiss him again, gasping into his mouth when his thumbs run over her nipples. She gets her revenge moments later when she grinds her hips down into his, grinning when she hears the groan that rips its way out of his throat, head tipped back so she has easier access to his throat.

Eager for more, she pushes him back until his shoulders hit the bed. For a moment, she pauses, straddling his hips and looking down at him. He’s a wreck –– small bruises forming on his throat, hair mussed from where her hands have run through it, lips swollen and eyes dark –– and she’s never been more attracted to him.

Though his arms are reaching for her once again, she bats him away and chooses to slide lower down his body. With the adrenaline rushing through her veins, her fingers stumble on the loops on his belt as she takes it off, but she pauses at the top of his pants, blinking up at him through her eyelashes.

“Yes, _please,_ Teresa,” he rasps, pushing himself up on his elbows to stare down at her.

It’s all the confirmation she needs to finish undressing him, pulling his pants and underwear down and off until he’s laying completely bare underneath her.

Her breath hitches, and she’s unable to stop the curses that leave her lips. “ _Joder,_ James –– “

He’s so hard, thick length curling up to nearly touch the muscled planes of his stomach. Before she even knows what she’s doing, she’s licking her lips and sliding down his body to settle in between her legs, eager to get a taste as a wave of heat pulses down to her center.

James stops her right as she opens her mouth, hands curling in her hair to tilt her gaze slightly upwards to meet his, which she follows. “You don’t have to,” he manages, looking as if he’s unable to get the words out, his voice coated in desire. “I don’t expect anything, Teresa. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I want to,” she replies, licking her lips once again which has him shuddering and throwing his head back onto the mattress. “Can I?”

“Fuck, Teresa, yes –– _God_ –– “

In one swift movement, she takes his length into her mouth, wrapping her hands around what doesn’t fit into her mouth. He swears, loudly and obscenely, which only drives her forward. Her tongue caresses the underside and she hollows her cheeks, blinking up at him as she watches the effects of her actions.

His hands are gentle when they curl into her hair, not forcing her down but merely keeping it out of her face. He doesn’t control her or the pace she’s set, letting her make the decisions and do what she’s comfortable with. Every so often, she releases him to breathe, spit dripping down her chin as she looks up and sees him almost completely gone, swearing and cursing in both English and Spanish at every little thing she does.

Fucking hell, he’s gorgeous like this.

Teresa would be happy to stay in between his legs forever, sucking him off until he comes, but he pulls her off of him all too soon and back into his arms, nipping at her lips when she goes to kiss him and taking the taste of himself into his mouth oh so gracefully.

And then he’s flipping her over so she’s on her back, splayed out underneath him. He grins down at her, breathing heavily, and says, “Your turn.”

Oh, but she can’t hide the shiver of anticipation that racks through her body as he begins to kiss down her skin, scraping his teeth down her neck and to her chest. When he gets to her chest, he takes a nipple into his mouth and massages the other breast with his other hand, causing her to arch her back to further push herself into his talented mouth.

“James, _fuck_ –– _tu boca se siente tan bien_ –– ”

“Good?” he asks cheekily, as if he doesn’t fucking know the answer to that. “Do you want me to keep going?”

In response, she raises her hips impatiently and tugs down her pants. He chuckles and helps her take them off, sliding them down her legs.

Like her, he pauses at the sight of her completely bare. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Teresa,” he mumbles, voice hoarse and raspy. The sound of it sends more moisture from her core down to her thighs. “I am so fucking lucky.”

James spreads her legs apart reverently, hand ghosting over her cunt. It’s completely slick, despite not being touched yet. “You’re so wet,” he breathes, sounding completely it awe. “All this –– it’s for me?”

“Yes,” she nearly sobs out, raising her hips up closer to his mouth, but he pins her hips down with a large hand, smirking. “It’s all for you –– please, James, please, _te necesito_ –– ”

He decides to take pity on her and dives in between her legs like a starving man who has a feast set out in front of him. He hooks his arms up underneath her thighs and pulls her to him, so she hooks her thighs up over his shoulders to give him easier access to her core.

His tongue is everywhere, licking up and down her slit before latching onto her clit and sucking hard. The motion makes her see stars and she arches upwards with a cry, shameless grinding her cunt down onto his face, his beard scratching her thighs as he devours her. She can't stop moving, wanting more, _needing_ more ––

James reaches up to grab one of her hands and threads it in his hair, and she curls her fingers into it, nails scratching his scalp. He slips a finger into her, still lavishing her clit with attention from his tongue, then another when he realizes that she can take more.

“ _Te sientes tan jodidamente bien, eres tan talentoso,_ ” her words are a mess as they slip out of her mouth, so turned on that she hardly realizes what she’s saying. “ _Joder,_ James, _Dios, voy a venir, voy a ––_ “

With a near shriek, she’s coming, vision shorting out and going white, legs boxing him in and squeezing his head. He pumps his fingers in and out of her to prolong her orgasm, pressing gentle kisses to her cunt until she’s lying lifeless on the bed, completely drained.

When she blinks her eyes open, he’s cradling her against his chest, brushing her sweaty hair off of her forehead. “Good?”

“You’re amazing,” she tells him flat-out, pressing her lips to his. Her slick shines on mouth and chin, but she doesn’t mind the taste of it, just wanting more and more of him. “There’s condoms in the drawer on your left, if you want to keep going.” She sure as hell knows she does.

“Fuck yes.”

He kisses her forehead quickly before very nearly scrambling to grab one. She laughs at his eagerness but helps pull it down over his length, unable to stop herself as she pumps him once, then twice.

Leaning over her once again and mouthing down her neck, it seems as if he’s content to fuck her like this. But she pushes him back by his shoulders, shaking her head. He frowns. “No good?”

“I need to be on top,” she whispers, tongue darting out to lick her lips. “Can I?”

“Anything,” he says, and she throws a leg over him to straddle his hips. “Can I –– ?”

“Yes –– “

And then he’s sliding inside of her, and she’s clutching his shoulders, holding him to his chest, feeling, rather than hearing, his moan resonate through his chest. Her hips stutter when his hands slide down her sides, finally resting on her hips as he grinds into her, and she clings to him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He sits up so she’s in his lap, raised slightly above him. His feet are pressed down into the bedspread so he can get deeper inside of her. She’s setting the pace but he’s not letting her do all the work, pushing them closer and closer to their peaks with every move of his hips.

Her lips are all over him, kissing any part of his skin she can reach while he mouths at her breasts, which move with every thrust. When she reaches down to rub at her clit, he bats her hand away and does it himself, cupping her face with his free hand and pulling her down into a kiss that’s separated only with the occasional need for air.

The feeling of him inside of her is overwhelming. Fire shoots up her spine and it’s not long before she’s arching her back and moaning softly. The kiss is broken so she can rest her forehead against his, grinding her hips down on his harder, desperately, feeling as if she’s being consumed. “James, I’m close –– ”

“You can do it,” he murmurs into her ear, biting her earlobe softly. His fingers pick up the pace on her clit, and his length pumps in and out of her cunt with a renewed energy. “Come for me, _quierda_. You can do it.”

It’s his words that send her over the edge, muffling the sounds of her orgasm by hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Her vision goes dark as her core tightens and spasms around him, moisture pooling out from her and onto her thighs, soaking the sheets underneath him. From her position slumped on top of him and barely conscious from the intensity, she can feel him thrust once, twice more before he’s spilling inside of her with a groan so loud that she knows it can be heard floors below them.

She doesn’t care who the hell knows about them anymore.

James slumps backwards, Teresa still on his chest as he slides out of her. He murmurs sweet nothings into her ears as he shifts her to her side, then slips away to clean himself up.

Her eyes flutter closed as she waits for him to return, hearing the sink run in the bathroom and the sound of the toilet flushing. She knows she should get up, but can’t find the energy within herself to do so, especially when James crawls back into bed and pulls her close to him.

“You okay?”

“Better than okay,” she mumbles, kissing his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his chest. Her head is pillowed on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “That was. . .”

“Fucking unbelievable,” he supplies, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he tightens his arms around her.

“Yeah,” she agrees, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her. She knows she’ll be safe here in James arms, at least for the rest of the night. “Fucking unbelievable.”

**Author's Note:**

> i blushes more writing the tags than the actual fic, hope y’all enjoy this attempt at smut since i don’t write it much!
> 
> im on tumblr @[jynirso](https://jynirso.tumblr.com)! feel free to send me prompts/come talk to me about the show!


End file.
